Silver Lining
by TsukiUchiha13
Summary: Drabble on the aspect of being Aizen's pet. Set in Maintain Consciousness line. GinxIchigo, AizenxGin, AizenxIchigo. Slight fluff.


Tsuki- just a short drabble idea that popped in my head while I was peeling potatoes for supper tonight

It takes place in my Maintain Consciousness (despite not getting to the part yet.) after Aizen takes Ichigo the first time, marking him as his own. And Gin confliction with him and his memories.

Disclaimer- doesn't own Bleach.

Silver Lining

Gin walked down the stark white hallways. His slanted eyes and ever present fake smile, it was hard to tell what he was thinking and what he felt. He was always good at hiding both, except for his master, Aizen. Even with his strongest guard up he can see through it like glass.

The silver haired man's expression changed just a bare minimum. He was annoyed and angry. His master had been ignoring him lately, obsessing over his newest pet. Ichigo. How he now hated the kid. Taking his time with Aizen, he had just been sent away from the office, probably about to visit the boy again. It wasn't fair; he was the first pet, why should this new one get more attention than him.

Gin was on a mission, he was going to hassle the boy, getting a rile out of him. Mess with him and his mind, just like he did Rukia, give him the little bit of hope the rip it out from under him just like that. He rather did enjoy that look.

He found the room creaking it open to reveal the teen in bed oblivious to is visitor as he could faintly hear sobbing. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." he said overlooking the boy, he seems to been tormented already. Orange hair flashed around to lay amber eyes on the silver haired traitor. Eyes wide, red, and puffy from crying, despair weaved into them as he turned back.

"Please Ichimaru-sama….leave, I'm in no mood to talk." He said quietly like he had been broken. Gin's smile turned sinister at the boy's request. "Now what's this? Respect for me, such an honor. "he said voive dripping in sarcasm, knowing it would make him squirm.

"Please." said the other teen voice soft looking back to Gin eyes full of sadness, despair, hopelessness, confusion, a hint of anger, guilt, self-loathing, and fear etched deep into amber. Gin gasped silently as he took a step back. '_Just like mine were…..so very long ago._' How did he forget? How could he with the constant reminder. He had been in Ichigo's position, both targeted by a young age, manipulated till the time was right when he took them forcefully, He instilled fear, forced them to be loyal, then he'd change the game around. Instead of forceful like before he'd please you for the first time , making you addicted to the pleasure, next you found yourself giving in, trying to please him in order to be pleased as well. Falling right into his hands easily and now you truly are his pet.

A change of heart, Gin sat lightly on the bed, the boy had reawaken memories he'd rather not bring back up. "I-I …..I'm sorry Ichigo…." He said, carefully placing a hand on the teen shoulder. "I shouldn't have come here….to pester you for taking Aizen-sama's attention from me….." he confessed it.

Ichigo was silent as he tensed up at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked curiously, wiping his eyes to sit up and watched the other. Gin slitted is eyes open making the other shiver, "Because you eyes reminded me of my own long ago." He said surprising the substitute. He pulled down his shirt on his right arm showing a scarred bite mark. "Where is yours?"

Ichigo stared at the bite mark, Gin was in the same boat he was in ha. He pulled his left down to bare a similar but fresh bite wound. They both put it back up. They sat in silence, both unsure how to start. Minutes dragged on with unanswered questions till a voice broke the silence.

"How do you escape?" asked Ichigo turning to the other. Gin shook his head. "You can't. It won't work, he will always find those who escape." He said stating the truth. The dreaded truth Ichigo didn't want to hear. Gin pulled the teen forward. "It's best if you just let yourself go, it will save you plenty of pain in the future." he said as he hugged the other male. "And if you need to talk to someone about this…who understands….I'll be waiting your call." He said, whispering in his ear. He leaned up and kissed the boys forehead. Ichigo let out another choked sob as he collapsed back onto the bed and began to cry.

Gin got up, wanting to leave the boy alone for now knowing exactly how it feels to be that helpless under Aizen. He walked towards the doorway. "Thanks…..Gin." said Ichigo from the bed. Gin stopped and turned. "I had no one to help me cope….you're lucky. But both of us aren't too lucky." He said before looking down the hall at the approaching figure. Chocolate brown hair swept back, a smirk on his face. Aizen Slammed Gin against the doorway, pinning his body as he assaulted the Silver man's mouth with his own before detaching and walking over to the trembling figure in the bed.

"Were both just Aizen's pets."

_________________

End,

Just a drabble but I might continue, If the readers want I can make this into a story as well instead of a drabble. I kinda liked it. I might anyways who knows?


End file.
